No se necesitan palabras
by Selenic Soul
Summary: Tras lo ocurrido en la Soul Society, Ichigo y los demás regresan a Karakura, sin embargo Rukia debe quedarse en el Seretei. En el corazón de Ichigo hay confusión hasta que alguien llega, queriendo parar la lluvia de su corazón. Espero pongan reviews O///O
1. ¿Un tutor?

Capítulo 1 "¿Un tutor?

"Kurosaki…"

"_Ya han pasado algunas semanas desde que volvimos de la Soul Society y los Hollows no han dejado de aparecer, hacer todo ese trabajo solo es agotador, pero no es nada que no pueda hacer sin ayuda. Ahora que lo pienso me ha costado mucho trabajo pero creo que por fin me estoy acostumbrando a trabajar solo, ya no es nada fuera de lo común. Desde que volvimos, creo que he estado de mal humor, cada día es más pesado que el anterior y las personas que me rodean son cada vez más insoportables."_

"¡Kurosaki!"

"_El tener que soportar las constantes estupideces de Keigo y al retrasado de Ooshima ¿Quién carajos se cree para decir que lo imito? Ese idiota cabeza de pollo, solo un verdadero imbécil pensaría que alguien lo quiere imitar. ¡¿Por qué carajos no se puede meter a la cabeza que este es mi color natural de cabello?! Además, si va a decir algo de mi cabello que haga algo primero con el suyo y que se vaya a comer gusanos antes de que yo lo calle a golpes"_

"¡¡¡KUROSAKI!!!"

Tras escuchar ese grito, el joven que se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza, arrastrándolo abruptamente a la realidad.

"Vaya, en realidad me costó trabajo que reaccionaras Kurosaki"-era su profesora, al parecer algo enojada, aun tenía el puño cerrado- "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Últimamente estas muy distraído"-dijo en un tono más calmado.

Se encontraban en la sala de profesores, cuando la clase terminó la profesora le pidió a Ichigo que la acompañara, quería discutir ciertos asuntos con el. No tenía nada mejor que hacer así que no se negó, ¿acaso podría hacerlo? Además la profesora Ochi era diferente a los demás, aunque fuera ruda, nunca lo miró como los demás profesores.

Ichigo se encontraba muy serio, no le sorprendía estar ahí, es más, ni siquiera le importaba. La profesora se dio cuenta de ello pero decidió seguir.

"Veamos"-dijo mientras tomaba una pequeña carpeta que estaba a su lado, sobre el escritorio, en ella estaba escrito lo siguiente _Kurosaki Ichigo 1-3_-"Kurosaki… a pesar de lo que se dice tienes buenas calificaciones o debería decir tenías"

Ya estaba preparado para lo que venía, iba a pedir una explicación y decirle que se esforzara más y así lo dejaría ir en paz. Mientras pensaba en ello, la profesora que se supone estaba revisando las calificaciones de su alumno, levanto la mirada sobre sus lentes y vio a su alumno bastante serio mirando a la ventana con su mentón recargado en su mano, en verdad se veía raro.

"Bueno Kurosaki"-dijo mientras cerraba la carpeta y se cruzaba de brazos-"Me gustaría que me dieras una explicación, pero conociéndote sé que no me darás una muy convincente, ya sé que debes de pensar que solo te traigo para decirte que tus resultados no son muy satisfactorios y necesito que te esfuerces aún más, si pensaste eso estas en lo correcto pero te tengo un factor en el cual seguramente no habías contemplado"-dijo mientras sonreía.

Ichigo no podía imaginarse que era de lo que estaba hablando su profesora, aunque sentía curiosidad, claro que si alguien se lo preguntara lo negaría totalmente. Su mirada reflejaba interés e inquietud, al ver eso su profesora sonrió.

"Kurosaki… ¿Sabes que es un tutor?"-dijo con la sonrisa aún en sus labios.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, no era retrasado.

"Lo sabes ¿no?"-dijo al ver que el joven no respondía.

"Si lo sé, pero ¿en verdad es necesario?"

El tenía razón, debido a los problemas que tenía con los profesores él siempre tuvo calificaciones razonables y entendía todo lo que decían en clase, una cosa era que fuera tonto y la otra que últimamente no prestara atención.

"Sabes Kurosaki estoy de acuerdo contigo"- suspiró y decidió continuar-"pero creo que es la mejor opción para ti"

"¿Y eso?"

"Pues verás… es eso o que te quedes después de clases a unas lecciones privadas con el profesor Kagine"

Ella tenía razón, la mejor opción era un tutor, ya que su relación con ese profesor no era muy buena, ese idiota tenía más músculo que cerebro.

"Creo que prefiero al tutor"-respondió sin muchos ánimos.

"¡Perfecto! Sabía que ibas a irte por el camino fácil Kurosaki"

"Y… ¿Quién va a ser mi tutor?"

"Verás Kurosaki, decidí preguntarle a Ishida Uryuu y a Kunieda Ryo, pero debido a que Ishida está en el club de manualidades y Kunieda en atletismo ninguno puede ser tu tutor"

"_Gracias Dios"_-pensó Ichigo al saber que Ishida no sería su tutor.

"Además Ishida dijo que nadie en esta escuela podría hacer que un idiota como tu reaccionara"

"_Ishida idiota"_

"En fin, después de eso fui con en tercer lugar de tercero para ver si quería ser tu tutor y aceptó"

"Entonces supongo que es todo"-dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla.

"Por ahora sí, pero quiero que vayas a la biblioteca después de clases a tu primera sesión de estudio"

Tras escuchar eso cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la azotea, rogaba para que no hubiera nadie, necesitaba estar solo, cuando llegó sintió un gran alivio, al parecer no tendría que soportar a Keigo.

Se acercó a el barandal y se recargó en el, mientras se relajaba cerró los ojos. La brisa jugaba con sus rebeldes cabellos naranjas, eso era lo que el necesitaba algo de paz. Tras unos minutos de paz, se sentó y saco un jugo que traía en su bolsillo, metió la pajilla y comenzó a beberlo fue ahí cuando recordó algo que pasó justo ahí.

"_Oye Ichigo, ¿Cómo se toma esto?"_

"_¿Ah? Sólo tienes que meter la pajilla"_

"_¿La pajilla?"_

Sonrió y soltó una risilla, después de unos segundos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Sacudió su cabeza, por fin podía descansar de esa enana y piensa en ella, en verdad estaba muy mal. Fue entonces cuando sonó la campana y se acercó a la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de bajar volteó a ver donde estaba sentado y sonrió de nuevo.

"Soy un idiota"-dijo para sí mismo mientras se dirigía al salón de clases.

A comparación de los días anteriores, este había pasado rápido, cuando tocó la campana, Ichigo se estaba a punto de salir del salón cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

"Espero que no se te haya olvidado que tienes que ir a la biblioteca Kurosaki"-dijo la profesora Ochi con un tono perverso.

"Claro que no, de hecho iba para allá"-respondió Ichigo con una gota corriendo por su sien.

No entendía porque tenía que tener tutor, era una verdadera estupidez, pero no podía hacer nada, solo unas sesiones con su tutor y estaría libre para siempre. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que no sabía quién era el famoso tutor.

Entró y se sentó bastante tranquilo, el esperaría un rato, si el famoso tutor no llegaba no era su problema.

Después de unos cinco minutos, vio que alguien se acercó a él.

"Este… Kurosaki-kun"-dijo tímidamente.

"Ah… Inoue"-dijo con un tono de indiferencia.

Inoue jaló una silla y se sentó junto a él, puso su mochila sobre la mesa y comenzó a sacar sus cosas, cuando todo estuvo listo le sonrió y dijo-"¿Estás listo Kurosaki-kun?"

"¿Eh?"

**Espero les guste la historia, me costó un poco de trabajo iniciar, tenía la idea pero no sabía como expresarla. Al principio va a parecer que es Ichihime pero no se dejen engañar, en realidad es Ichiruki. Pronto pondré el siguiente capitulo. **


	2. Es una sorpresa

**Jeje aqui les dejo el capitulo dos, los primeros capitulos parecen ichihime con un toque sumamente sutil de ichiruki. El ichiruki vendrá pronto asi que por favor tenganme paciencia jeje.**

**Algo que se me olvido poner la vez pasada ejem... Bleach y los personajes implicados en esta historia, no son mios, son de Tite Kubo, solo Dios sabe como me gustaria que fueran mios para poder hacer un hermoso mundo Ichiruki jeje.**

Capítulo 2 "Es una sorpresa"

"¿Eh?"- fue lo único que pudo decir, se había quedado sin palabras, nunca pensó que Inoue sería su tutora.

"Ku… Kurosaki-kun, ¿estás bien?"-preguntó al ver la cara del joven.

El día anterior, cuando se iba a casa la profesora Ochi se le acercó y preguntó si podría ser tutora de un compañero, ella respondió con un alegre sí, no vaciló. Estaba feliz de poder ayudar a sus compañeros. La profesora le agradeció y se despidió.

"Disculpe profesora"-la llamó antes de que saliera del salón.

"¿Qué pasa Orihime?"- preguntó de mala gana.

"Pues… vera… me gustaría preguntarle quien…"- no pudo terminar, la impaciente profesora la interrumpió.

"Es una sorpresa"-dijo mientras se despedía de su alumna con la mano.

Se quedó en el salón, aún con la duda, después de unos segundos suspiró y rió despacio, se acercó a la puerta y dijo para sí misma- "Supongo que lo descubriré mañana"

Nunca se imaginó que sería Kurosaki Ichigo, el hombre del cual había estado enamorada desde hace algún tiempo.

Cuando entró a la biblioteca, estaba de muy buen humor, tenía una gentil sonrisa en el rostro, lista para ayudar a su compañero, pero cuando abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de quien estaba ahí su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora.

No sabía qué hacer, si quedarse ahí y sentarse con él o salir huyendo y disculparse con la profesora y él al día siguiente. Después de dudarlo unos minutos tomó la decisión de acercarse a Ichigo. Caminó lentamente, cuando por fin estuvo frente a él comenzó a temblar ligeramente, le estaba costando mucho trabajo, parecía estar enojado.

"_Debe ser por Kuchiki-san"_-pensó algo triste, pero ella sabía que era la verdad, desde que ella se había marchado el humor del shinigami sustituto había cambiado.

Se armó de valor para hablarle, apretó con fuerza sus manos y pronuncio con timidez el nombre del joven que estaba frente a ella.

"Este… Kurosaki-kun"

"Ah… Inoue"-respondió al llamado con un tono de indiferencia.

Al escuchar el tono de su voz, su sangre se congeló. Aunque él no lo dijo con intención de lastimarla lo hizo. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, ella sabía que lo había hecho para lastimarla, pero le dolía más el saber porque lo hacía, más bien por quién.

"_Tengo que ser fuerte, para acercarme a él como Kuchiki-san"_-pensó con determinación.

Después de eso, Inoue jaló una silla y se sentó junto a él, puso su mochila sobre la mesa y comenzó a sacar sus cosas, cuando todo estuvo listo le sonrió y dijo-"¿Estás listo Kurosaki-kun?"

"¿Eh?"

"Ku…Kurosaki-kun, ¿estás bien?"- preguntó al ver la cara de joven, ¿en verdad le parecía tan extraño que ella fura su tutora?

"Si Inoue… estoy bien"- trató de calmarse un poco, si seguía así podría ofender a Inoue y en verdad no quería eso-"es sólo que jamás me imagine que serías tu"

"¿Enserio?"-dijo aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, pero sus ojos reflejaban algo de tristeza, ¿en verdad parecía tan tonta?

Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que ocasionó su comentario y quiso remediarlo- "Si… nunca sospeché de ti porque creí que saldrías hoy con Tatsuki"-dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo nervioso, eso de ser sensible y cuidar sus comentarios nunca se le había dado.

"¡Ah eso! Le dije que no podía porque tenía algo importante que hace"-sintió una gran alegría al escuchar el comentario del shinigami sustituto.

"Bueno… ¿y si mejor empezamos?"

Para él era mejor empezar de una vez para no tener que hablar, no quería estar cuidando lo que decía, era realmente molesto.

"Eh… ¡claro!"-sonrió con gran alegría y acercó sus libros-"dime Kurosaki-kun ¿en qué materia tienes problemas?"

"En ninguna"

"Entonces… ¿Por qué la profesora Ochi…?"-no terminó la pregunta, al ver su rostro recordó que ella ya lo sabía, era por Kuchiki-san-"bueno entonces creo que te haré una pequeña prueba"-dijo mientras escribía algunos problemas en una hoja-"si pasas te ganarás algo"

A Ichigo le pareció que lo trataba como un niño pequeño pero decidió seguirle el juego-"¿Qué es lo que me voy a ganar?"

Y mientras sonreía como nunca y un hermoso brillo en los ojos respondió - "Es una sorpresa"

**aqui termina este capitulo, espero que les agrade, pronto tendre el proximo capitulo**


	3. Solo tengo que esperar

**Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho y me motivan para seguir escribiendo. Los primeros capitulos no son muy buenos porque tienen ichihime Xp pero pronto (como en el capitulo 6 o 7 espero) comenzará en ichiruki. Espero me tengan paciencia, tratare de hacer los capitulos más largos para apresurar el ichiruki.**

Capítulo 3 "Solo tengo que esperar"

La profesora Ochi no era nada tonta, sabía acerca de los sentimientos de su dotada alumna hacia el joven de cabello naranja, así que aprovechó el pequeño problema de Kurosaki para que Orihime pudiera fraternizar con él.

¿Por qué la profesora Ochi haría eso? ¿A caso por qué le preocupaban sus alumnos? La verdad era que no, desde que cancelaron su telenovela había estado de mal humor y sentía que nada fuera emocionante. Lo hizo porque estaba aburrida. Cuando vio aquella magnífica oportunidad decidió no dejarla ir y hacer algo divertido.

En un principio llego a pensar que eso era algo cruel, pero después de un largo rato meditando, aproximadamente unos cinco minutos, se dijo a si misma que no era malo, ella solo los juntaría y si decidían hacer algo no dependía de ella. Así que si alguno saliera lastimado no era su culpa, lástima que no hubiera alguien para que esto se transformara en un triángulo amoroso y fuera más divertido.

Si tan solo la maestra Ochi recordara a la joven que fue su alumna por algunos meses, la cual se había esfumado sin dejar rastro, solo recuerdos en la mente de algunos de sus alumnos, todo sería más divertido. Por lo menos para ella.

"_Solo es cuestión de esperar a que algo interesante pase"_- pensaba la maestra Ochi mientras devoraba un plato de okonomiaky en su acogedor departamento.

"_Sólo tengo que esperar"_

En la biblioteca, Inoue Orihime se encontraba sentada, frente al hombre al que había amado desde hace algún tiempo. Jamás se imaginó que podría estar en esa situación, a solas tan cerca. Su corazón latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que no sabía si podría resistir. Tal vez no era la gran cosa, solo lo estaba ayudando con unas materias, pero para ella era algo más.

Cuando se enteró de que Rukia regresaría a la Soul Society pensó que ese era el momento, por fin tendría la una oportunidad de acercarse a Ichigo pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba. En cuanto Rukia se marchó Ichigo cambió, debido a ello estaba más distante. Pero ahora se le presentó esta oportunidad, no podía desaprovecharla.

Lo miró por unos instantes, contestando los problemas que le había entregado, decidió aprovechar que no estaba mirando para acercar poco a poco su mano a la del joven. La deslizó lentamente sobre la mesa, pero se detuvo cuando vio la expresión de su rostro, era fría como si estuviera enojado con alguien.

"_Es por Kuchiki-san"_- pensó algo triste. Ella lo sabía, él pensaba en Kuchiki-san todo el tiempo.

"_Yo cambiaré eso"_- y así, después de pronunciar aquellas palabras en su mente, con determinación por fin tomó su mano.

No sabía porque le pasaban estas cosas, primero Rukia se va y tiene que encargarse de todos los hollows que aparecían en la cuidad él solo, después comenzó a tener más problemas con los maestros por no poner atención en clase y por eso comenzaron a bajar sus calificaciones y ahora esto. Tenía que pasar quien sabe cuántas tardes en la escuela con Inoue. No es que Inoue tuviera algo de malo pero debido a que ella era una de las pocas personas que recordaba a Rukia se sentía incomodo, por alguna razón no quería que la mencionara.

Decidió seguirles el teatrito a todos, así tal vez todo se calmaría y todas esas estupideces terminarían pronto. Pero con Inoue fue distinto, a diferencia de los maestros, ella no lo hacía para molestarlo, solo quería ayudar y como no era ningún mal agradecido se portaría bien con ella.

"_Esto es muy sencillo"-_ pensaba mientras resolvía la hoja de problemas. Solo quería terminar e irse a casa. Solo en eso pesaba, era lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos cuando sintió algo cálido sobre su mano.

Miró de reojo, era la mano de su amiga, detuvo la mano con la que escribía y la miró a los ojos.

"¿Pasa algo?"-preguntó con un tono frío, pero sin intención de hacerlo.

"No Kurosaki-kun es solo que…"- se puso tan nerviosa que retiró su mano y la colocó sobre su regazo-"quería saber si no necesitabas ayuda"

"No en realidad"- tras decir eso dirigió su mirada a el papel con problemas y siguió escribiendo.

"Ya veo"- se calmó un poco, ya no estaba nerviosa, aquel sentimiento fue sustituido por la tristeza de saber que aquella mirada de tristeza que tenía Ichigo era por la ausencia de Kuchiki Rukia.

"_Se que ha estado deprimido desde que Kuchiki-san se fue y que volverá a ser el mismo de antes en cuanto regrese pero… por primera vez me gustaría ser yo quien lo anime y hacer que sonría, solo por esta vez"_

"Inoue"

"¿Eh?"-estaba tan concentrada que no se había dado cuenta que el joven a su lado la llamaba.

"Terminé"

"Está bien, enseguida lo reviso"-dijo mientras acercaba la hoja de papel.

Recargo su mentó sobre su mano y observó como la chica de ojos plomos calificaba su examen, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más al examinarla, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

La vio como jamás la había visto antes, como una mujer. Siempre había escuchado comentarios de sus compañeros, en especial de Keigo, sobre lo atractiva que era Orihime, pero nunca les había prestado atención, hasta ahora.

"_En verdad es linda"-_ pensó tranquilamente, sin ningún tipo de reacción fuera de lo normal.

"¡Terminé!"-dijo mientras le entregaba la hoja de papel a su compañero-"Felicidades, tuviste un 9"-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Observó la hoja atentamente, había tenido un error en un problema de química, nada mal para alguien que no se había esforzado.

Inoue se encontraba algo decepcionada, esperaba que tuviera una calificación más baja, tal vez solo así pudiera estar algunas tardes más con él.

"Supongo que… no necesitas mi ayuda Kurosaki-kun"- dijo con un tono triste mirando hacia otro lado.

Ella tenía razón, no necesitaba de su ayuda, sin embargo los profesores no quedarían satisfechos con una sola tarde con su tutora, esto le tomaría por lo menos una semana, además no podía simplemente decirle que no necesitaba su ayuda, el hecho de que todos quisieran fastidiarlo y que estuviera de mal humor no justificaba que lastimara a su amiga.

"Realmente no tengo problemas con las materias pero…"-buscaba las palabras correctas para que Inoue no se sintiera mal-"creo que sería bueno seguir unos días con esto del tutor, ¿no crees?"

Aquellas simples palabras fueron suficientes para que su corazón latiera cada vez más rápido. No era como si le pidiera matrimonio o salir, simplemente seguir con eso para evitar molestias, ella lo comprendía a la perfección pero con eso era más que suficiente para que estuviera feliz. Tal vez y solo tal vez, podría tener una oportunidad. Solo tal vez podría hacer que se olvidara de Kuchiki Rukia.

"Si"- respondió alegremente mientras sonreía como nunca.

**no puedo creer que yo escriba esto XD pero bueno... espero les haya gustado, espero tener pronto el proximo capitulo (voy a comenzar con examenes semestrales asi que...). Nos vemos**


	4. ¿Sería bueno decírselo?

**Aquí esta el 4° capítulo. Ahora estoy escribiendo el capítulo 5, me estoy apresurando para poner Ichiruki pronto.**

Capítulo 4 "¿Sería bueno decírselo?"

Al ver la radiante sonrisa de su compañera, el también sonrió. El sabía que Inoue disfrutaba ayudando a la gente, en especial a sus amigos, si a ella no le molestaba podrían continuar así.

"Bueno…"-comenzó a decir el joven de cabello naranja mientras guardaba sus cosas-"creo que es todo por hoy"

La sonrisa de Inoue desapareció poco a poco, dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj que estaba en la pared de la biblioteca y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. Había disfrutado tanto estar con Ichigo que el tiempo había pasado volando para ella, quería pasar más tiempo con él, solo quería estar a su lado. Quería decírselo, más bien lo necesitaba. Pero se contuvo, sabía que no era el momento y sabía lo que él sentía por su querida a miga de ojos violeta.

"Tienes razón Kurosaki-kun, continuaremos mañana"- dijo la chica de grandes dotes mientras imitaba las acciones de su compañero.

Salieron juntos de la escuela, y así siguieron su camino hasta llegar a las orillas del río, en ese punto se separarían. Orihime no quería separarse de él, cada vez le costaba más no tenerlo cerca, a su querido Kurosaki-kun.

"Nos vemos mañana Inoue"

"Si, vete con cuidado Kurosaki-kun"- solo se limitó a decir aquellas palabras, en verdad no quería despedirse, quería quedarse más tiempo con él, pero no tenía otra opción.

Después de un rato, llegó a su casa, no sabía qué hora era, si tenía tareas o su trabajo como shinigami sustituto, no le importaba nada, solo quería darse un baño e irse a dormir, abrió la puerta de su casa despreocupado, más bien despistado, no pensaba en lo que podría suceder, cuando de repente…

"¡LLEGAS TARDE!!"-Isshin llegó volando quien sabe de dónde proporcionándole a su primogénito una patada voladora la cual no le dio tiempo de esquivar.

De un momento a otro Ichigo terminó tirado en posición genupectoral, maldiciendo a su padre como nunca mientras este movía la cabeza de un lado a otro demostrando desaprobación.

"Me decepcionas hijo, pensé que te había enseñado algo"

Mientras Ichigo se levantaba, Isshin se acercó al poster de su amada esposa y comenzó a llorar.

"¡Masaki! Nuestro hijo no es más que un inútil que no ha aprovechado nada del entrenamiento que le he dado estos años, que decepción. ¡No actúa como hombre y no trae lindas chicas a la casa! Masaki… creo que nuestro hijo es ga…"-antes de que pudiera terminar recibió un puñetazo en la cara.

"Bien hecho hijo mío, por lo menos sabré quien tiene los pantalones en la relación"

"Cállate de una maldita vez"

Después del drama y de decirle diez veces a su hermana que no tenía hambre subió a su cuarto y se tiró boca abajo en su cama, después de unos momentos, volteó y miró su armario y comenzó a recordar. Aquella noche que descubrió que Rukia dormía en su armario.

"_Piiiii"_

"_¿Eh? ¿Karin y Yuzu están jugando videojuegos a esta hora de la noche?"_

"…"

"_Ah. Se detuvo"_

"_¡ICHIGO!"_

"_¡WOOHA! ¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué diablos haces aquí?"_

Cuando terminó de recordar se escuchó una suave risa en el cuarto, cuando terminó el silencio gobernó el lugar, cambió su posición, ahora se encontraba boca arriba, con el brazo recargado es su frente, sonrió ligeramente y de nuevo pronuncio unas palabras para sí mismo.

"Con que una sorpresa ¿eh?"

Mientras tanto en la casa de Inoue, la única habitante del lugar preparaba algo que a simple vista no se le podría dar un nombre, solo adjetivos, horrendo, asqueroso monstruoso y viscoso, entre otros.

La joven de cabellera naranja cantaba alegremente mientras mezclaba aquella sustancia viscosa, con alegría agregaba más ingredientes, haciendo que la mezcla se viera cada vez más extraña, cuando dejó de batir, probó algo indigerible para el resto de las personas.

"¡Perfecto!"-sacó un molde y vertió la mezcla en él, después abrió el horno y lo colocó adentro.

"Espero que a Kurosaki-kun le guste su sorpresa"- mientras decía aquellas palabras para si misma, su rostro se sonrojó y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

Colocó su mano sobre su pecho, como si quisiera calmar su ritmo cardiaco, posteriormente susurró unas palabras que reflejaban en su tono dudas y temores-"¿sería bueno decírselo?"

**Fin del capítulo 4.**

**No Orihime, no sería bueno decírselo... _ pero bueno... espero que les guste la historia y también espero tener pronto la continuación. Me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de la historia para ver si la hago larga o corta XD. Gracias por su tiempo**


	5. Se revela la sorpresa Parte I

**Capítulo 5 "Se revela la sorpresa" Parte I**

_Se encontraba corriendo desesperadamente, al lado de la shinigami de cabello negro, cuando encontró a su hermana._

"_¡Karin!"_

"_¿Qué tienes? Estás temblando"_

"_¡Karin!"_

"_¡Ichigo! ¡Llévala a su casa! Yo seguiré a Chad"_

"_¿Qué dices? No puedes…"_

"_¡No te quejes! Si la dejas aquí… Te distraerá cuando pelees con el Hollow. Está bien. Vete ya"_

"_Rukia… Aún no tienes poder suficiente para pelear contra un Hollow ¿no es así? No te arriesgues de más"_

"_No bromees. Soy yo la que debería estar preocupada por ti"_

"_¡Vamos!"_

"Piiip"- tras escuchar ese molesto sonido que escuchaba mañana tras mañana, Ichigo buscó el despertador aún con los ojos cerrados, cuando por fin lo encontró lo apagó y lo colocó en la mesa de nuevo.

"¿Por qué tenía que sonar?"

Se levantó y se preparó para ir a la escuela, desganado. Cuando estuvo listo tomó su mochila y antes de irse, miró su armario, lo miró fijamente por un momento y después salió de la habitación.

Bajó con el mismo ánimo que cuando se preparaba para salir, saludo a sus hermanas y esquivó algunos golpes de su padre.

"Ya me voy"- se despidió desganado.

"Espera onii-chan, ¿no vas a comer algo?" – preguntó preocupada Yuzu.

"No tengo hambre gracias" - tras decir eso salió de a casa.

"¿Qué le pasara? Esta muy raro últimamente"

"Déjalo Yuzu, nuestro hermano ya está creciendo"- dijo Karin maliciosamente.

"¡¿Cómo que está creciendo?! ¡¿A qué te refieres Karin-chan?!"

"Seguramente es por una mujer"- dijo Isshin que se acababa de reponer de los golpes proporcionados por su primogénito – "Si, estoy seguro, una mujer lo rechazó y es por eso que perdió esperanzas en el amor y dejó de creer en las mujeres."

"Ve al grano viejo" – dijo molesta Karin, estaba segura que su padre diría otra estupidez.

Isshin con lágrimas se acercó al poster de su amada esposa y rompió en llanto – "¡¡¡Masaki!!! Nuestro hijo es ga…"- un puñetazo en la cara proporcionado por Karin no lo permitió continuar.

"Yuzu, vámonos" – acto seguido la pequeña tomó su mochila y salió de la casa con su hermana.

En la casa de Inoue Orihime el ambiente era bastante diferente, la joven acababa de comer algo que a simple vista no se podría decir que era comida. Después se sentó frente a la fotografía de su hermano y comenzó a orar. Cuando terminó, miró la fotografía fijamente.

"Onii-chan, ¿Qué debería hacer? Yo… siempre he estado celosa de Kuchiki-san, ella es quien cambió el mundo de Kurosaki-kun"- comenzó a apretar su puño con fuerza –"No quisiera sentir esto pero… a veces me gustaría que Kuchiki-san no regresara, tal vez así yo podría ocupar su lugar y…"- apretó su puño con cada vez más fuerza – "Lo siento Onii-chan, me siento horrible por pensar esto pero, yo también quiero ser alguien importante para Kurosaki-kun"

Después de un momento se calmó y salió de la casa para dirigirse a la escuela.

Caminaba con dirección a la escuela, sin prisa alguna. No tenía ganas de ir, no deseaba hacer nada, el sólo hecho de caminar a la escuela, el despertarse en las mañanas, el seguir viviendo así, eran cosas que lo agotaban. Necesitaba algo para liberar su tensión, necesitaba animarse, necesitaba a…

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya había entrado a la escuela. Caminó al salón de clases y se sentó, con pesar. Miró la banca que se encontraba a su lado, la misma en la que se sentó por un tiempo la pequeña shinigami.

"_¡Sólo eres un humano! ¿Crees que puedes tocar así la ropa de mi nii-sama? ¡Date cuenta de tu lugar mocoso!"_

"_¿Qué…?"_

"_Vámonos hermano. Al ver su comportamiento logré abrir los ojos. Llévame a la Soul Society. Recibiré mi castigo con humildad."_

"_Esp… ¡Hey…! ¿Qué estás diciendo Rukia?"_

"_No es necesario darle el golpe final. Aún si lo dejamos así, pronto dejará de respirar"_

"_¡Espera, Rukia! ¿Qué es esta broma? ¡Voltea hacia acá! ¡Rukia!"_

La campana sonó, dando inicio a las clases, ese sonido lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, pero aún así, no puso atención a las clases. No estaba de humor como para hacerlo. Y así lentamente pasaron una a una las clases, indiferentes para Ichigo.

Para los alumnos de la maestra Occhi, el día pasó muy rápido, para todos menos para Kurosaki Ichigo. Cuando sonó la campana para salir de clases. Estaba a punto de irse a su casa cuando su maestra lo detuvo en la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas Kurosaki?"- preguntó mientras le daba algunos golpecillos en el tórax con una carpeta.

"A mi casa a donde más" –dijo con indiferencia mientras intentaba salir del salón.

"Muy gracioso Kurosaki" –esta vez fue un solo golpe fulminante en la cabeza-"Tú te vas en este momento a la biblioteca ¿de acuerdo?"

"Mmm"

"¡¿Entendido Kurosaki?!"-una sonrisa maliciosa hizo acto de presencia en su rostro.

"S-si" – un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

"Muy bien, nos vemos mañana Kurosaki"-se despidió con un tomo muy alegre.

"Maldita vieja"-murmuró Ichigo.

"¿Dijiste algo Kurosaki?"-lo tomó del hombro, volvió a formar aquella sonrisa y sus lentes brillaban impidiendo ver sus ojos, Ichigo pensó que sería mejor así. No quería mirarla a los ojos.

"No nada, ya me voy"- caminó rápido, quería alejarse de ella.

Llegó muy rápido, se detuvo antes de entrar. Miró la puerta antes de abrirla y recordó la sorpresa de la que hablo Orihime.

"_¿A qué se referirá con una sorpresa?"_-pensó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Estaba sentada, esperando a Ichigo. Estaba muy nerviosa, lo había decidido, era momento de decirle lo que sentía al shinigami de cabellos color naranja. Su lenguaje corporal transmitía su estado, sus dedos estaban entrelazados, la blanca piel de su rostro se había tornado roja, una de sus piernas se encontraba en constante movimiento y no podía dejar de mirar hacia la puerta, todo aquel que pasó por ahí se percató que se encontraba demasiado ansiosa.

La puerta se abrió varias veces y causaron que la joven se exaltara, era excelente para percibir reiatsus, sin embargo debido a la situación, no le era posible concentrarse. Cada vez que veía que la puerta pensaba que era él.

"_Espero que Kurosaki-kun llegue pronto"_- su corazón latía tan rápido que no sabía si podría aguantar más tiempo.

"Kurosaki-kun"-susurró mientras veía una caja de regalo decorada a su lado.

"Hola Inoue"-saludó el shinigami sustituto.

Su corazón comenzó a latir aún más rápido y su rostro se tornó completamente rojo. No se había dado cuenta cuando entró.

"Ku-¡Kurosaki-kun! ¿Cuándo entraste?"- vociferó nerviosa.

"Hace un momento, ¿estás bien?"

"S-si"- contestó sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, el rubor de su rostro bajo un poco de intensidad.

El joven de cabellos naranja notó el nerviosismo en su compañera, pero decidió no preguntar. Pensó que era mejor el comenzar lo más pronto posible para poder irse a su casa.

"Entonces…"- dijo mientras tomaba asiento- "¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?"

"P-pues… verás Kurosaki-kun"- comenzó a decir mientras sacaba con cuidado una caja decorada con un moño de su mochila- "quería darte esto"

Ichigo tomó la caja y la contempló por unos instantes – "¿Qué es esto?"

"Una parte de la sorpresa"- dijo Inoue mientras su rostro se ruborizaba aun más.

"¿Puedo abrirlo?" – preguntó con desinterés.

"Sí"

Abrió la caja sin saber que esperar, nunca se hubiera imaginado lo que vería. Era una masa extraña, su color era indescifrable para los ojos de Ichigo, no se decidía si era morada, marrón o verde olivo. Y su textura, estaba entre la línea media de sólido y gelatinoso. Lo que estaba dentro de esa caja sí que era una sorpresa, nadie nunca se hubiera imaginado que era.

"Inoue…"

"¿Qué pasa Kurosaki-kun?"

"¿Qué es esto?"- preguntó sin dudar.

"Pero qué dices Kurosaki-kun, ¿no es obvio? ¡Es un pastel!"- dijo más calmada.

"_¿En serio es un pastel?"_- pensó mientras lo contemplaba, de pronto de la nada una burbuja de aire explotó en el pastel, provocando una expresión de asco en el rostro de Ichigo, una gota comenzó a deslizarse por su sien –_"¿En verdad piensa que voy a comerme esto?"_

Inoue contempló al shinigami sustituto y preguntó-"¿No vas a probarlo?"

Cuando escuchó aquellas palabras un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pensó en mil y un maneras de excusarse pero al momento de ver el rostro de su amiga, no pudo negarse, comió un pedazo de la masa a la que Inoue llamaba pastel.

El sabor era indescriptible, estaba demasiado dulce, pero a la vez empalagoso, percibía sabores de ingredientes que un pastel no debería llevar, champiñones, porro, cebolla y ¿sardina?, era demasiado asqueroso como para tratar de tragar un solo bocado.

Tras muchos intentos, algunos a punto de ser fallidos, cuando por fin logró tragar el bocado, sintió un gran alivio. Solo esperaba que a Inoue no se le ocurriera pedirle que comiera más porque se lo arrojaría a la cara, bueno en realidad no, pero si al primer estúpido que pasara a su lado.

"¿Qué tal? ¿Estaba bueno?"- preguntó sonriente.

Estaba a punto de responder algo como "es el pastel mas asqueroso que he probado en mi vida" cuando vio su rostro, tan lleno de luz, no podría hacerle eso, así que se limitó a responder con una mentira.

"Estuvo bien"

"Me da gusto"

Quería cambiar de tema antes de que dijera algo más sobre el pastel, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

"¿Y el resto de la sorpresa?"-solo esperaba que no fuera comida.

"Si no te molesta, me gustaría dártela al final de la sesión Kurosaki-kun"

"Está bien, supongo que tendré que esperar"


	6. Se revela la sorpresa Parte II

**Muchas gracias por los review, me alegra que les guste. La verdad es que me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Lamento no poderlos contestar, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo. Gracias por leer mi fic, nunca me imagine escribir hasta el capitulo 6. Pronto comenzaré con el 7.**

**Nota:**

"Este es el dialogo de los personajes"

_"Estos sus pensamientos"_

_**"Y estos son pensamiento de Ichigo, pero no son como los otros, digamos que estos son posteriores espero me entiendan cuando los lean"**_

**porque ni yo me entendi jaja. bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo 6**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 6 "****Se revela la sorpresa" Parte II**

Para él, era una tarde cualquiera, aburrida. Desde que volvieron, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo quería regresar a casa y esperar a que los Hollows aparecieran, solo así tendría algo entretenido que hacer. Aunque le parecía tedioso hacerlo solo.

Deseaba que todo terminara pronto, pero no tenía otra opción que permanecer en ese lugar.

Para ella, era un momento crucial. Si deseaba mejorar su relación con el shinigami de cabello anaranjado, ese era el momento indicado, lo había decidido. Desde que volvieron de la Soul Society sin Rukia decidió tomar valor y decirle a Ichigo lo que sentía, aquello que sentía y que deseaba salir desesperadamente. Jamás había estado tan decidida. Ella daría y haría lo que fuera para que él estuviera a su lado y para que sintiera lo mismo que ella sentía. Solo quería estar a su lado, ¿Era eso tan malo?

La sesión pasó rápido, el tiempo se fue volando entre explicaciones, problemas, lecturas y demás. Cuando ambos jóvenes se percataron de que el tiempo había acabado comenzaron a guardar las cosas. Cuando Ichigo estaba a punto de terminar su compañera habló.

"A decir verdad Kurosaki-kun se trata de la sorpresa, me preguntaba… si no es mucha molestia… me gustaría"- dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos por el nerviosismo, se podía notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Ichigo de inmediato notó su nerviosismo, no tenía idea de lo que Inoue intentaba decir, pero decidió ayudarla un poco – "¿Qué pasa Inoue?"

Respiró hondo, tenía que decirlo – "Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que fueras a mi casa" – vociferó mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

Ichigo dio gracias a que no hubiera nadie más estuviera en el salón, de otro modo hubiera sido un momento muy incomodo. Observó por unos instantes a su compañera, que aún se encontraba haciendo la reverencia.

"_**¿Por qué tuve que hacerlo?"**_

"Está bien"

"_**¿Por qué no le dije que no?"**_

"Muchas gracias"- una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro, no podía creer que aceptara.

Y así ambos jóvenes salieron de la escuela, con dirección al departamento de Inoue Orihime. El silencio se hizo presente, Ichigo no tenía problema con ello, no tenía nada que decir, así que se puso a observar todo lo que lo rodeaba. Fue entonces cuando vio el rostro de la joven que caminaba a su lado, su expresión transmitía su decisión, su fortaleza.

"_**¿Por qué no me di cuenta en ese momento?"**_

Aún cuando llegaron y entraron al departamento, el silencio seguía presente.

"¿Te gustaría tomar algo?"

"Té está bien"

"Enseguida lo preparo Kurosaki-kun"- acto seguido se dirige a la cocina.

Fue lo único que dijeron. Después de algunos minutos Inoue hizo acto de presencia con el té. Colocó una taza frente a Ichigo.

"Gracias" – fue lo único que dijo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar? ¿Sólo había ido a tomar té? No le encontraba sentido. Comenzó a pensar y recordó la dichosa sorpresa de la que tanto hablaba Inoue. Tenía pensado recordarle ese asunto solo para que se la diera y así poder irse. No es que quisiera ser grosero, pero no le veía el caso a estar en ese lugar.

"Ino…"- antes de que pudiera terminar de pronunciar su nombre ella lo interrumpió.

"Me gustas" – murmuró la joven.

No podía creer lo Inoue acababa de decir. Siempre supo que el trato que tenía con el era distinto al que tenía con sus demás amigos, pero nunca pensó en ese sentimiento. Ni siquiera cuando la vio derramar aquellas lágrimas de dicha al verlo a salvo en batallas pasadas. Nunca pensó en ella de esa manera. No sabía que decirle.

"A decir verdad, la primera vez que te vi me diste un poco de miedo"- dijo mientras sostenía con amabas manos una taza de té, soltó una pequeña risa al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y prosiguió mientras contemplaba la taza de té, no podía mirar al joven a los ojos – "pero poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti, no podía evitar el buscarte entre la gente cada mañana camino a la escuela o voltear a verte cada vez que escuchaba tu voz a lo lejos"

Ichigo no pudo decir ni una palabra, únicamente puso atención a las palabras de Inoue.

"Cuando comencé a asimilarlo, fue muy difícil para mí acercarme a ti, a pesar de que siempre tuve el apoyo de Tatsuki-chan, parecías tan distante. Me era imposible acercarme a ti y hablar, pero cambiaste, ya no eras tan indiferente con los demás. Fue gracias a que conociste a Kuchiki-san, gracias a eso pude acercarme a ti. Después de que cambiara tu vida"- tras decir eso por fin pudo mirar al joven a los ojos.

"Kuchiki-san es alguien importante para ti, ¿verdad?"

No entendía el motivo de la pregunta-"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque arriesgaste tu vida por salvarla y…"-

"Le debía un favor"

"No solo es por eso Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun dice que ella es la única que puede animarte y hacerte entrar en razón. Te he visto, como sonríes cuando estas con ella"- mientras hablaba se formó una sonrisa en su rostro, pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

"Inoue yo…"

"Dame una oportunidad Kurosaki-kun, te lo ruego. Quiero ser alguien especial para ti"- una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, inconcientemente había comenzado a llorar.

Poco a poco la joven se acercó a Ichigo hasta que la distancia entre sus cuerpos era casi nula. Ichigo no sabía que decir, no quería lastimar a su amiga. Ella sentía algo muy fuerte por él y estaba muy agradecido por el hecho de que esos sentimientos fueran dirigidos a su persona. Pero no podía decir que sentía lo mismo por ella.

"Inoue lo siento yo…"- le era muy difícil hablar en esas situaciones.

"¡Kurosaki-kun por favor!"- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir en mayor cantidad.

Al verla en ese estado no pudo resistir. Sabia que estaba mal, pero no quería ser el causante de su sufrimiento.

"Está bien"

"_**Si tan solo hubiera tenido la fuerza de decirte que no…"**_

No podía creer lo que escuchó, sus ojos se abrieron aún más por la sorpresa, seguía llorando, pero a diferencia de antes ahora era feliz.

"Gracias Kurosaki-kun"-dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

"_**No derramarías estas lágrimas llenas de**__** tristeza y amargura"**_

Acercó su mano y comenzó a acariciar gentilmente el rostro de Inoue susurrando – "No llores más"

Cuando se calmó un poco, se acercó cada vez más al rostro del shinigami sustituto y lo besó, fue su primer beso.

Pasaron unos meses después de eso, en la se sabía la noticia. Algo que alegraba mucho a Inoue, pero para Ichigo… no era algo que le gustara mucho escuchar.

Muchos dudaban de la relación, ya que no veían a Ichigo muy emocionado, no era cariñoso ni nada por el estilo con su novia, era todo lo contrario, era indiferente. Algunos de sus compañeros se dieron cuenta que durante esos meses había vuelto a ser como era cuando lo conocieron e inclusive peor.

Inoue era la única que no se daba cuenta, estaba tan feliz y haciendo todo lo posible para hacer a Ichigo feliz. Cuando alguna de sus amigas le hablaba del trato que le daba Ichigo, les decía que eran felices y que todo iba bien, que era muy bueno con ella. Nadie le creía pero no se atrevían a decir más.

En la escuela durante el receso, Inoue llevó Ichigo a un área apartada, cuando se encontraban detrás de un árbol lo abrazó. Sabía que no le gustaban las demostraciones de cariño en público. En realidad no quería sentirse aún más forzado a hacerlo si estaba alguien más, todos esperaban que al tener una novia tan "bien dotada" ya hubieran hecho algo más que besarse y abrazarse.

Respondió al abrazo, Inoue levantó su mirada y le sonrió, Ichigo sabía perfectamente lo que quería, le tomó del mentón y la besó. El beso se volvió cada vez más apasionado, estuvo a punto de llegar a algo más cuando la insignia de Ichigo empezó a sonar.

"¿Un Hollow? Yo iré contigo Kurosaki-kun"

"No es necesario, yo puedo solo" –dijo mientras se apartaba de ella.

"Espera"- lo tomó de la mano antes de que se alejara más – "ten cuidado"- se acercó él para darle un beso de despedida.

"Si"- no se lo permitió, la soltó y camino un poco volteó a verla y notó su mirada triste – "cuando termine iré a tu casa"

"Si"

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo alejándose cada vez más, pero no solo era la presencia del Hollow lo que lo hacía correr tan rápido, también era aquel sentimiento que no lo dejaba estar en paz.

Cuando estuvo cerca, uso su insignia para separar su cuerpo de su alma y lo colocó en un lugar seguro. Corrió hacia donde se suponía que estaba el Hollow, pero se encontró con otra cosa.

"¿Qué demonios?" – dijo sorprendido al ver el que se suponía sería su escenario de batalla.

Estaba cubierto de hielo y al parecer el Hollow había sido exterminado.

"No puede ser…" – se acercó poco a poco, con la guardia baja.

No se dio cuenta que un Hollow apareció detrás de el hasta que estaba apunto de atacarlo.

Estaba a punto de desenfundar su Zanpakutou cuando escucho a lo lejos una voz.

"Tsugi no mai, hakuren"- una onda de hielo gigante cubrieron al Hollow congelándolo, acto seguido el hielo se rompe, acabando con la vida del Hollow.

Ichigo se encontraba anonadado, no por el inesperado ataque del Hollow, más bien por el ataque que lo derrotó. Poco a poco giro la cabeza hasta ver a la persona que realizó el ataque.

"Rukia…"- dijo sorprendido.

"Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Ichigo"

Hizo algunos preparativos para la llegada del shinigami sustituto, quería que todo estuviera perfecto. Esperaba ansiosa su llegada.

**Fin del capítulo 6**

**

* * *

**

no puedo creer que yo una ichirukista de hueso colorado escribiera aquella blasfemia por favor no me odien!!! pero aparecio Rukia!!! Lo prometido es deuda, el proximo capitulo comienza lo ichiruki. lamento que tuvieran que esperar tanto por lo bello (ichiruki) T^T. espero lo lean. Gracias por su tiempo y por leer mi fic n(-_-)n


	7. La calma antes de la tormenta

**Hola, hola!!! Rukia-pimpoyo desu!!!! (intento imitas el saludo de shinigami-sama pero no se como T^T)**

**Estoy muy contenta por los reviews que me dejaron. Por eso y por leer mi fic muchisimas gracias n(-_-)n me han motivado a seguir escribiendo.**

**Me gusatria mucho contestarlos como es debido, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, aproveché que estaba escribiendo un ensayo para escribir la continuacion**

**aqui les dejo la continuacion, de antemano, muchas gracias**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7**** "La calma antes de la tormenta"**

En cuanto llegó a casa, hizo algunos preparativos para la llegada del shinigami sustituto, quería que todo estuviera perfecto. Esperaba ansiosa su llegada, encendió algunas velas aromáticas, hizo algunos arreglos para que su departamento se viera mejor, inclusive compró un ramo de flores para decorar, quería crear una buena atmósfera.

Al terminar, se sentó a contemplar su trabajo, una vez satisfecha se dispuso a esperar a su amado. Ya habían pasado algunas horas, no debería tardar mucho.

"Rukia" – no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido, jamás imagino encontrarla en aquel lugar, en ese preciso instante.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando pronunció el nombre de la persona que se encontraba frente a el.

"Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Ichigo" – se encontraba de brazos cruzados observando al muchacho con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Rukia, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" – preguntó mientras se acercaba a la shinigami de cabello negro.

"Soy la shinigami encargada de esta zona, ¿recuerdas?"

Tras observarla detenidamente su expresión de sorpresa cambió y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"¿Cuándo volviste?"

"Hace dos días"- respondió despreocupada.

Al escuchar la respuesta no pudo evitar sentirse algo molesto, llevaba dos días en la ciudad y no se había dignado en aparecer, esa maldita enana, bien pudo haberse aparecido antes.

"Ya veo" – respondió con tono serio.

Rukia pudo detectar el cambio en el tono del joven, habían pasado juntos lo suficiente para poder percatarse de ello. Lo miró por unos segundos, su mirada alegre cambió cuando frunció el seño y lo miró con enojo. Dio unos pasos para atrás y dio un salto, acto seguido le dio una patada en la cara al shinigami de cabello naranja.

"¡¿Qué demonio te pasa estúpida?!" – cuestionó enfurecido.

"¡¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti idiota?! ¿Qué fue lo de hace rato? ¡Si no hubiera estado ahí ese Hollow te hubiera matado!"

"…"

"¡Responde!"

"No era necesario que me ayudaras" – aún molesto respondió con mas calma, mientras colocaba su mano en el golpe proporcionado por Rukia – "yo podía solo con el Hollow"

"Pues no parecía" – se acercó al joven, notó su enfado, pero no solo era por el Hollow, era algo más.

Estaba molesto, no sabía exactamente el porqué, pero así era. Y no podía evitar el demostrarlo.

"Ichigo, ¿estas bien?" - preguntó mientras acercaba su mano a la herida ocasionada por ella.

Antes de que hubiera contacto, Ichigo alejó la mano de Rukia con un golpe.

"¿Qué te pasa?" – cuestionó Rukia tras recibir el golpe, sabía que estaba molesto y que no se debía al golpe.

"…"- no hubo respuesta, ni siquiera se digno a mirarla a los ojos.

"Idiota, hablaremos cuando te hayas calmado"- tras decir eso, se retiró de ahí.

Observó como Rukia entraba a su gigai y se alejaba de ahí. Ahora el enojo y la frustración habían aumentado. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Rukia ya lo había golpeado antes, no era motivo para reaccionar así, no fue el golpe lo que lo hizo enojar. ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo actuar así? Tenía que dejar el enojo y el orgullo a un lado y disculparse.

Se dirigió hasta donde dejó su cuerpo y se unió a él. Cuando estaba a punto de ir por ella recordó a Inoue, no podía dejarla plantada. No era su culpa el haberse portado como un idiota. Decidió llamarla y disculparse.

De su bolsillo sacó su celular y llamó a la joven.

"¿Kurosaki-kun?" – respondió sorprendida Inoue.

"Inoue yo…"- antes de que pudiera seguir fue interrumpido.

"¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada?" –preguntó acongojada.

"Estoy bien"

"Menos mal, estaba muy preocupada porque no llegabas, pensé que te había pasado algo malo"

"No es eso veras…"- se sentía mal por tener que cancelar, pero necesitaba arreglar todo con Rukia - "lo siento Inoue, se presentó algo, ¿podemos dejarlo para otro día?"

"Ah… si no hay problema Kurosaki-kun, fue mi culpa por pedírtelo tan de repente"

"…"

"Nos vemos mañana Kurosaki-kun, te amo"- se despidió con un gentil tono de voz.

"Si nos vemos mañana, que descanses"- tras decir eso colgó.

En cuanto terminó de hablar con su amado, su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido. Le había dicho que lo amaba. Para ella fue un gran paso. Se acercó a las velas y comenzó a apagarlas una a una.

"¿Tu también me amas Kurosaki-kun?" – murmuró la chica mientras unas traviesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas

Estaba sorprendido, no podía creer lo que Inoue acababa de decir, ¿dijo que lo amaba? Se sentía culpable, de que ella sintiera eso y no poderle corresponder.

Cuando por fin pudo despejar su mente, comenzó a correr en busca de Rukia, no tardó mucho en alcanzarla, fue fácil encontrarla por su reiatsu. Aún cuando podía verla con claridad siguió corriendo hasta estar a menos de medio metro de ella, la tomó de la mano y la detuvo.

"Ichigo"- lo miró sorprendida, jamás esperó tal acción del joven.

"Rukia yo…"- comenzó a decir agitado- "lo siento"

Tras escuchar las palabras del joven, no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Idiota"- soltó una pequeña risa y continuó – "no te preocupes por eso"

Al ver su reacción se sintió más tranquilo, aquella frustración se había ido. Rukia era la única que tenía ese efecto en él. Se quedaron así por unos segundos hasta que Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y soltó la mano de su compañera apenado.

El silencio invadió el lugar, solo se miraban a los ojos, había tanto que decir, que preguntar pero simplemente se limitaron a seguir así. No se necesitaban palabras para comprender la dicha que sentían por volverse a ver.

**Fin del capítilo 7**

* * *

**Mis mas sinceras disculpas T^T se que este capitulo no es nada bueno, lo lei como veinte veces y cada vez le cambiaba o agregaba algo para que estuviera mejor, pero fue inutil. Se que les prometi Ichiruki a partir de este capítulo, pero fue practicamente nulo. Lo siento. Prometo que haré todo lo posible para que hacer un capitulo 8 decente con buen Ichiruki. Espero que lean el proximo capitulo.**

**Las criticas son bienvenidas.**

**Rukia-pimpoyo **


	8. Inseguridad

**Hola hola!!! no saben cuan feliz me hace el que les guste mi fic, gracias por leerlo.**

**Tambien muchisimas por tomarse la molestia de dejar reviews, estoy muy agradecida.**

**Aqui les dejo la continuacion, no tiene mucho ichiruki, pero ya estoy planendo buenas partes ichiruki y una que involucra a Inoue que espero les guste, espero ponerla pronto.**

**Capítulo 8**** "Inseguridad"**

Caminaron durante un rato hasta llegar a un pequeño parque, Rukia le contaba a Ichigo todo lo que había pasado en la Soul Society, tonterías que sucedían en la Sociedad de Mujeres Shinigami y todo lo que había hecho con Renji. Lo último no le agradó al shinigami sustituto, pero no pensaba decir algo al respecto, no quería romper aquella atmósfera, que le traía tanta paz, no se había sentido tan bien en meses.

Se sentaron en los columpios, Rukia seguía hablando mientras Ichigo la escuchaba atentamente, no podía apartar su vista de la shinigami, ni dejar de sonreír.

"Y dime Ichigo… ¿Qué ha sido de ti mientras estuve en la SS?" – preguntó Rukia, no quería adueñarse de la conversación, también deseaba saber sobre lo que había pasado con Ichigo en su ausencia.

Ichigo lamentó la pregunta de Rukia, le hubiera gustado escuchar más, en otras circunstancias no la hubiera dejado hablar tanto, pero en ese preciso momento, quería que siguiera. Pero, ¿Qué podría decirle?

"En realidad… no ha pasado nada interesante…"- le costaba trabajo pensar en algo que valiera la pena contar.

La shinigami lo observó, estaba esperando que dijera algo más.

"_**No puedo decírtelo"**_

Era verdad, no había pasado nada interesante en su ausencia.

"_**No me atrevo"**_

Lo único que podría contarle, era algo que en realidad no deseaba que ella supiera. Sabía que no tenía nada de malo el tener una relación con Inoue, además tarde o temprano Rukia se enteraría. Pero por algún motivo, esperaba no ser él quien se lo dijera.

"¿Y bien?" – cuestionó Rukia, esperando una respuesta.

"Pues… verás" – trató de responder, las palabras implemente no podía brotar de sus labios.

Se quedó contemplando su trabajo, como había arreglado su departamento solo para él, al final, no valió la pena el esfuerzo. Se sentó frente aquella pequeña mesa que se encontraba a la mitad de su departamento y así poco a poco fue deslizando sus brazos hasta quedar recostada. Observó las velas aromáticas y no les quitó la vista de encima, incluso cuando estas se habían apagado.

No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera el shinigami sustituto, en la llamada que había recibido anteriormente explicándole que no podría ir, ¿cuál sería el motivo?

"Kurosaki-kun…" – murmuró. Aquel murmuró se perdió al aire, nadie más pudo escucharlo, nadie sabría jamás de él, ni de la tristeza que sentía tras el rechazo.

Cuando por fin pudo tener una relación "seria" con Kurosaki, se sintió muy feliz, estaba en el cielo. No había nada ni nadie que pudiese hacerle sentir lo contrario, no había dudas en su corazón, el amor la tenía completamente cegada.

Las dudas comenzaron el día en que Tatsuki habló con ella acerca de cómo la trataba Ichigo, ese día Inoue y Tatsuki dejaron de hablarse.

No podía entender por que Tatsuki-chan no podía estar feliz por ella, era lo que siempre había anhelado, poder ser feliz a lado de Kurosaki y después de tanto tiempo y lágrimas derramadas, cuando por fin podía decir con orgullo que era la novia de Kurosaki Ichigo, su mejor amiga le dice que sería mejor que lo dejara.

"_Seguramente Tatsuki-chan esta celosa"_ – pensó Inoue Orihime, mientras permanecía en la misma pose, poco a poco sus delgados dedos fueron formando puños, los cuales apretaba cada vez con más fuerza – _"seguro es eso, no puede verme feliz con alguien más, porque ella se quedaría sola… o será que…"_- en cuanto aquellas palabras fueron entonadas en su mente su expresión cambió abruptamente, en su mirada se percibía, odio, inseguridad y un poco de psicosis – _"¡Esta enamorada de Kurosaki-kun!"_

De inmediato se levantó de su asiento, nerviosa – "Seguro es eso… por eso no puede estar feliz por mi, porque esta enamorada de él. ¡Por eso es que quería que terminara con Kurosaki-kun!"- vociferó con rabia, seguía apretando cada vez más lo puños, estaba agitada, no podía creer que su mejor amiga hiciera eso.

Cuando se calmó analizó la situación, se había precipitado. Se odió a si misma por pensar eso, Tatsuki solo se preocupaba por su felicidad.

"Lo siento, Tatsuki-chan" – un pequeño sollozo se escapó tras aquella disculpa, que nadie escucharía jamás – "Soy una persona horrible" – poco a poco fue relajando las mano, le dolían después de toda la fuerza que ejerció.

Se quedó en la misma posición, mirando el piso – "Kurosaki-kun…"

Deseaba verlo, en verdad anhelaba estar a su lado. Fue entonces cuando decidió buscar su reiatsu, para saber donde estaba y así tal vez ir a buscarlo.

Se concentró para encontrar el reiatsu del joven, pudo percibir varios, pero ninguno era el que buscaba, poco a poco todo se fue aclarando hasta que dio con el de su amado – "¡Ahí esta!"- se emocionó cuando por fin lo encontró, no pudo evitar sonreír. Sentía una gran calidez en su corazón.

"¿Pero… que? ¿Qué está pasando?"- su expresión cambió repentinamente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, comenzó a sudar frío, aquella mirada había vuelto al sentir el reiatsu que se encontraba a lado de Ichigo – "Kuchiki-san… ¿Por qué?" – las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

No había respuesta del shinigami sustituto, simplemente no tenía palabras.

"Pues verás… Kon…" – respondió lo primero que se le ocurrió.

"¿Kon?" – preguntó sorprendida tras escuchar las palabras de Ichigo.

"¡Si Kon!" – era un tema de conversación pésimo, pero serviría para distraerla y así intentar cambiar el tema – "Kon no deja de preguntar por ti, diario dice cosas como _cuando volverá_ _nee-san o quiero ver a nee-san_, cosas así"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, es realmente molesto" – respondió más relajado.

"¿Cómo te ha ido con los Hollows?"

"No me puedo quejar no han sido demasiados "- hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se levantaba del columpio, alejándose un poco, dándole la espalda a Rukia – "aunque era molesto tener que exterminarlos yo solo" – dijo con un tono melancólico.

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan simple como la presencia de una persona pudiera afectarlo tanto?

"Ichigo…" – se dio cuenta de inmediato del tono de voz de su compañero, se levantó del columpio y acercó su mano al hombro de su compañero, cuando estuvieron a punto de entrar en contacto, algo los interrumpió, el celular del joven.

Sacó el pequeño aparato de su bolsillo y contestó la llamada sin fijarse en quien era. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la persona que le llamaba ya estaba hablando.

"¡¿Kurosaki-kun?! ¡¿Dónde estas?!"

En cuanto escuchó la voz de Inoue, le hizo una seña a Rukia para decirle que en seguida volvía, cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable comenzó a hablar.

"¿Inoue? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estas bien?" – preguntó angustiado, se escuchaba exaltada.

"No, no estoy bien, por favor ven"

"En este momento no puedo, ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Estas herida?"

"Por favor Kurosaki-kun, solo quiero verte"

Suspiró mientras se rascaba la cabeza, al parecer no estaba herida, pero se escuchaba angustiada. Pensó en ir a ver lo que pasaba, cuando volteó a ver a Rukia, estaba esperándolo.

"Lo siento Inoue, tengo un asunto pendiente"

"Pero Kurosaki-kun…" - intentó una vez más.

"Inoue, comprende, necesito arreglar esto. Nos vemos mañana"- sin decir más colgó el teléfono.

Estaba preocupado por Inoue, pero esta no sería la primera vez que le llamaba sin razón alguna para que fuera a verla. Decidió no preocuparse tanto, luego hablaría con ella.

En cuanto terminó la llamada, se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba.

"Rukia…" – antes de que pudiera continuar, la shinigami lo interrumpió.

"Es tarde" – dijo mientras contemplaba el atardecer.

"Si" – respondió desganado, sabía que sucedería después.

"Será mejor regresar" – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Ichigo imitó la acción de Rukia – "¿Dónde te estás quedando?"

"Con Urahara"

"Te acompaño"

Al escuchar aquellas, Rukia viró la mirada hacia el shinigami sustituto – "Gracias" – dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Juntos, caminaron a la Tienda de Urahara, al principio en silencio. Había algo que no dejaba a Ichigo en paz, una pregunta que deseaba hacer desde el momento que vio a Rukia, no estaba seguro de hacerla, pero cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar, se animó a hacerlo.

"Rukia…" – comenzó a decir con tono serio.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Volviste hace dos días verdad?" – le costaba trabajo seguir, aquel maldito orgullo no lo dejaba en paz.

"Si, ya te lo había dicho"

"Entonces…" – era necesario dejar el orgullo a un lado, deseaba saber, no sabía el porqué, pero deseaba saberlo, lo necesitaba – "¿Por qué no te apareciste? ¿Por qué no…?"

"_**¿Por qué no fuiste a verme?"**_

"No quería molestar, ya suficientes problemas te he causado como para que de repente llegar y volver como una intrusa a tu vida"

¿Intrusa? ¿En verdad Rukia pensaba que eso era para él? Para Ichigo, ella era todo lo contrario.

"Rukia… tu no eres una…" – trataba de decírselo, pero estaba demasiado apenado.

"Llegamos"- anunció Rukia.

Se acercaron a la puerta y se prepararon para despedirse.

"Entonces… te veré pronto Rukia"

"Si"

Poco a poco el shinigami sustituto se alejaba, Rukia lo observaba mientras se iba. Ichigo se detuvo y volteó a verla.

"Rukia, no eres una intrusa" – tras decir eso, siguió su camino.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Rukia se sorprendió un poco, por alguna razón se sintió bien al escucharlo.

**Fin del capítulo 8**

**Espero les haya gustado, en lo personal no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir y no estoy muy convencida con la calidad de este capitulo, espero que pasando esta semana de stress pueda escribir algo mejor. **

**Atte. Selenic Soul (antes Rukia-pimpoyo jaja)**

**PD. se aceptan criticas**


	9. Celos y confusión

**Por fin!! despues de una agobiante semana llena de stress porfin pude terminar la continuacion.**

**muchisimas gracias por los reviews, me hace muy feliz, espero les agrade la continuacion**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**** "Celos y confusión"**

"_Idiota, ¿Qué vas a hacer si llega un Hollow y no estoy cerca?"_

"_¡Precisamente! ¡Pudiste haber sido mas discreta!"_

"_Pues lo siento. No me di cuenta."_

"_¿Qué…? ¿Por qué estas tan enojada?_

"_No es nada, no estoy enojada. La mataron…Eso fue… lo que me dijiste. Que tu madre…"_

"_Yo no dije eso."_

"_¿Quién la mató?"_

"_No dije nada. Olvídalo."_

"_Me dijiste que siempre has podido ver fantasmas. Quiero que me respondas algo. Quién mató a tu madre… ¿Fue un Hollow?"_

"…"

"_¡Puede ser! Siempre has podido ver fantasmas y si tu reiatsu es tan alto… Los Hollows pudieron haber querido atacarte… y te confundieron con tu madre…"_

"_¡DEJA DE JODERME!" _

"…"

"_Esto no es una broma. Si por ti fuera, todo sería obra de los Hollows. Esto ya es algo muy serio… No necesites añadirle razones como esas… ¡No fueron los Hollows! Lo lamento pero no adivinaste"_

Tras tener aquel sueño, aquel recuerdo, supo que no debió levantarse de la cama, sabía que algo sucedería. Tal vez el cielo le daba aquella impresión, parecía ser que la lluvia caería sobre Karakura.

Salió de su casa sin ánimos, como lo había hecho desde algunos meses atrás. No sabía lo que le esperaría, Kurosaki Ichigo no sabía lo que le esperaba, no tenía ni idea de los sucesos que se desatarían por el regreso de Kuchiki Rukia.

Caminó a la escuela sin prisa, por alguna razón no quería toparse con nadie de su salón, no tendría la paciencia para tratarlos.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, miró con indiferencia a todo aquel que intentaba ser amable con él. Llegó a su salón de clases y se sentó, se limitó a contemplar el cielo, tan gris, tan deprimente, era una de las cosas que él mas odiaba.

"¡Bueno días Kurosaki-kun!" – tras escuchar el saludo sintió un beso en su mejilla, posteriormente viró su mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la responsable del beso.

"Buenos día Inoue, ¿te encuentras bien?" – recordó la llamada del día anterior.

"¡Ah! Si, estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Lamento haberte molestado"

"No hay problema"

"¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy en la tarde?" – preguntó con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

"No realmente"

"¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa después de la escuela?" – la intensidad del rubor en sus mejillas había aumentado.

"Si" – la respuesta fue rápida, en realidad no lo había pensado mucho.

Tras escuchar la respuesta del shinigami sustituto, Inoue no pudo disimilar su felicidad, una enorme sonrisa se había formado en sus labios.

Ichigo se dio cuenta y correspondió la sonrisa. No estaba feliz por los mismos motivos que su compañera, más bien se sentía bien al saber que Inoue estuviera bien.

Estaba viéndola, como sonreía, hasta que la puerta del salón se abrió, de ella emergió Rukia quien se acercó poco a poco a su asiento.

Inoue se dio cuenta de que Kurosaki la miraba, estaba tan feliz, el solo hecho de que se diera cuenta de que existía le alegraba, por lo tanto el que la viera era como estar en cielo para ella.

Fue hasta que la puerta del salón se abrió, cuando Ichigo viro su mirada hacia la persona que entró al salón, ¿Quién podría ser? Fue cuando se acercó cuando se dio cuenta quien era la persona que ahora miraba Ichigo, aquella a quien aquellos ojos color almendra seguían, Kuchiki Rukia.

Al ver como la miraba, como acto de reflejo, apretó su puño con fuerza, la ira comenzó a invadir su ser. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Con qué propósito estaba Kuchiki-san de regreso?

Fue hasta que estuvo frente a sus compañeros que saludo con aquel tono de voz que solo usaba en la escuela. "Buenos días Inoue-san, Kurosaki-kun"

"Buenos días Rukia" –respondió Ichigo sin apartarle la vista de encima.

Por alguna razón, Ichigo no podía apartar su mirada de la shinigami, poco a poco una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Inoue se dio cuenta de eso, trató de romper a atmósfera que tanto la incomodaba.

"Ku-Kuchiki-san, has vuelto" – trató de hablar lo más calmada posible, no podía mostrarle ese lado a su amado Kurosaki-kun.

"Si, volví hace dos días" – explicó tranquila mientras tomaba asiento y comenzaba a preparar su material.

"Ya veo…"

"_Así que si era ella, quien estaba ayer con Kurosaki-kun"_

"Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?" – esperaba que no fuera mucho tiempo, Kuchiki-san era su amia, pero al mismo tiempo su rival, no quería que interfiriera ahora que estaba feliz junto a Kurosaki-kun.

"Por tiempo indefinido, además… soy la shinigami encargada de Karakura"

Aquellas palabras generaron distintas emociones en aquel salón de clases, por un lado, Ichigo sentía alegría, ya que no se iría en algún tiempo y por otro lado, Inoue no podía soportar el hecho de que ella regresara a querer quitarle su felicidad.

Antes de que la conversación pudiera continuar, la campana sonó y la maestra Ochi entró al salón. Durante las clases, Inoue no podía dejar de ver a Kurosaki, como miraba a Rukia, comenzaba a sentir celos.

En cuanto sonó la campana, Inoue estaba lista para ir con Ichigo y llevárselo lejos de Rukia. Vio cómo Rukia se levantaba de su asiento y salía del salón, solo le quedaba ir con Ichigo. En el momento en que se levantó de su asiento, Tatsuki apareció frente a ella.

"Orihime, tenemos que hablar"

"Ahora no Tatsuki-chan" – dijo con desesperación al ver como Ichigo se levantaba de su asiento, decidió ir tras él, Tatsuki podría esperar.

"En verdad tenemos que hablar" – alegó con seriedad, mientras tomaba a Inoue del brazo.

Intentaba soltarse, cuando se dio cuenta que Ichigo se había marchado. Y ella sabía perfectamente dónde y con quien.

Ichigo subió a la azotea a respirar, en necesitaba despejar su mente. Se recargó en el barandal y comenzó a recordar.

"_¡Espera!"_

"_¡Ichigo! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Detente! ¡Ya no puedes pelear! ¡Esta pelea se acabó!"_

"_¡Aún no! ¡Aún está vivo y yo puedo pelear! Aún…"_

"_¡Ichigo!"_

Dio un gran suspiro u sonrió para sí mismo – "Han pasado muchas cosas, ¿verdad?"

"Es verdad" – respondió una voz que se encontraba detrás de él.

Se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz, pensó que estaba solo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?" – preguntó avergonzado.

"No mucho, ¿Qué haces?" – preguntó Rukia mientras se recargaba en el barandal.

"Solo pensaba" – respondió mientras miraba al cielo.

"¿Desde cuándo Kurosaki-kun es un chico tan nostálgico?" – preguntó con aquel tono que tanto odiaba Ichigo.

"Cállate"

Se quedaron mirando el cielo en silencio durante un rato, hasta que Ichigo rompió el hielo.

"Te estás quedando con Urahara ¿verdad?"

"Si"

"¿No prefieres quedarte en mi casa?" – cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojó.

Rukia volteó a verlo sorprendida, ¿en verdad escuchó bien?

"No… no me mal entiendas, así sería más fácil" – trató de justificarse.

"¿Sería más fácil que?" – cuestionó Rukia con una sonrisa picara.

"Los… ¡Los hollows! Sería más fácil exterminarlos si vamos los dos juntos"

Tras escuchar la excusa de Ichigo, Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír, pero la sonrisa se esfumó rápido - "¿No crees que sería una molestia?"

"Para nada, te podrías quedar con mis hermanas o como antes, además Kon dejaría de molestarme" – respondió Ichigo con cierta inocencia.

La mirada de Rukia, se tornó algo melancólica.

"No me refiero a eso" – bajó su mirada y susurró algo casi imperceptible, pero Ichigo pudo darse cuenta de lo que decía.

"Hasta cuando vas a seguir así"

Se alejó de él y cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta se detuvo.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien en casa de Urahara" – dijo sin voltear a verlo.

Se quedó quieto, viendo como Rukia se marchaba. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

* * *

**O.o ok esto no tiene mucho Ichiruki, pero ya estoy escribiendo la continuacion y ya estoy incluyendo algo que considero bueno, por lo menos para quien le guste el ichiruki**

**gracias por leer**

**Selenic Soul**


	10. Un tranvía llamado Deseo Parte I

**wow!!! ha pasado tiempo, lamento la demora pero la inspiración no llegaba a mí y cuando llegó, comenzó la semana (mas bien 2) de examenes =S pero aqui esta!!! la continuación!!! me escapé unmomento del estudio para subirla**

**traté de hacerla un poco más larga... muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, me da muchisimo gusto leerlos y saber que les agrada mi fic (estoy conmovida!!!)**

**bueno aquí les dejo la continuacion, espero les guste.**

**recuerden **

**_"Estos son pensamientos de Ichigo pero digamos que... posteriores a la historia XD"_**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 "Un tranvía llamado deseo" Parte I**

Las clases pasaron lentamente, mientras la profesora Ochi explicaba las lecciones. Ninguna de sus palabras llegaban a dos de sus alumnos, uno de ellos era Kurosaki Ichigo, diversos pensamientos cruzaban su mente mientras observaba a Rukia, que se limitaba a observar el pizarrón.

¿Qué le pasaba? Cuando supo que había regresado creyó que las cosas volverían a ser como antes, por lo menos eso pensó. Rukia estaba rara y no entendía la razón, ¿que significaban aquellas palabras?

"_¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir así?"_

"_¿A qué te refieres con eso Rukia?"_ – pensó Ichigo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, la confusión comenzaba a invadir su mente.

"_**Lentamente"**_

Mientras tanto, una de las alumnas que tampoco podía prestar atención, observaba con ira como su amado novio, miraba a alguien más, alguien que no era ella y odiaba eso, realmente lo odiaba.

¿Por qué tuvo que regresar? Cuando pensaba eso, se odiaba a sí misma, por odiar a alguien a quien al mismo tiempo quería tanto, por dudar de su relación con Ichigo, por no tener la suficiente confianza en sí misma como para no pensar que Ichigo la dejaría.

También se odiaba por haber cambiado, por haber alejado a su mejor amiga de esa manera.

No entendía porque tuvieron que terminar de esa manera.

_En cuanto sonó la campana, Inoue estaba lista para ir con Ichigo y llevárselo lejos de Rukia. Vio cómo Rukia se levantaba de su asiento y salía del salón, solo le quedaba ir con Ichigo. En el momento en que se levantó de su asiento, Tatsuki apareció frente a ella._

"_Orihime, necesitamos hablar"- dijo Tatsuki seria, estaba decidida a arreglar todo de una vez por todas. _

"_Ahora no Tatsuki-chan" – dijo con desesperación al ver como Ichigo se levantaba de su asiento, decidió ir tras él, Tatsuki podría esperar._

"_En verdad tenemos que hablar" – alegó con seriedad, mientras tomaba a Inoue del brazo._

_Intentaba soltarse, cuando se dio cuenta que Ichigo se había marchado. Y ella sabía perfectamente dónde y con quien._

"_Tatsuki-chan… ¡Por favor!" – estaba desesperada, necesitaba impedir ese encuentro a como dé lugar, pero su amiga se lo impedía, de nuevo interfería en su relación, no la dejaba ser feliz._

_Mientras sujetaba el brazo de su amiga, pudo notar la desesperación que sentía por seguir a Ichigo. Entendía el motivo, ella también había notado la cercanía que había entre Ichigo y Rukia, pero también sabía que no era normal el sentir tanta desconfianza. _

_Cuando por fin todos sus compañeros salieron del salón de clases Tatsuki decidió comenzar. _

"_Orihime…" – sabía que su amiga la odiaría si pronunciaba esas palabras, pero sabía que sufriría aún peor si la dejaba seguir ilusionándose -"tienes que terminar con Ichigo"_

_Al escuchar a su amiga pronunciar aquellas palabras, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿Cómo podía atreverse a decir eso?_

"_¿Por qué?" – comenzó a hablar con tono bajo, gradualmente fue aumentándolo al punto de comenzar a vociferar – "¡¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que sea feliz?!" _

"_Orihime, eso no es felicidad" – trató de calmarla posando su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga – "tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero desde que comenzaste a salir con Ichigo has cambiado"_

_No necesitaba escuchar esas tonterías, ella era feliz, su relación iba bien y Kurosaki la quería, ¿Por qué los demás no podían verlo?_

"_¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?" – preguntó mientras retiraba la mano de Tatsuki de su hombro – "Si es así me retiro, tengo que ir con mi novio" – dijo serenamente mientras intentaba alejarse._

_Se alejó un poco, su flequillo cubrí su mirada, cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta escuchó la voz de su amiga._

"_¿Y se puede saber a qué vas?" _

"_¿Cómo que a qué voy? ¡Voy con mi novio!" – estaba comenzando a enfadarse._

"_¿Estas preocupada?" _

"_¿Por qué debería estarlo?"_

"_Kuchiki esta con él, es por eso que tenías tanta prisa por ir con Ichigo" – mientras hablaba se acercó poco a poco a su amiga – "Inoue si es verdad que Ichigo te ama como tú a él, ¿Por qué te portas de esa forma? ¿Por qué no confías en él? "_

_Giró violentamente su cuerpo y con el mismo impulso violento, le dio una bofetada a la persona que se preocupaba tanto por ella, que siempre la había protegido de cualquier mal, a su mejor amiga._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos color plomo – "Tatsuki-chan… yo…" – fue un impulso que no pudo evitar, no sabía porque lo había hecho._

"_Tatsuki-chan por favor, no te metas" – salió corriendo del salón, sin embargo no fue con Ichigo, fue en busca de un lugar donde pudiera desahogarse. _

La campana sonó, indicando el fin de las clases, todos los alumnos de la maestra Ochi comenzaron a prepararse para irse sin excepción alguna.

Mientras cerraba su mochila, la joven de largo cabello naranja se acercó a él.

"¿Listo Kurosaki-kun?" – preguntó mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

Antes de responder, busco a Rukia con la mirada, quería preguntarle que era lo que pasaba, pero no pudo, ya no estaba en el salón de clases.

"Si" – respondió sin emoción alguna.

Juntos salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron al departamento de Inoue, tomados de la mano. Entraron en silencio al departamento.

"¿Quieres té?" – preguntó contenta Inoue.

"Si" – respondió sin ánimo alguno.

Ichigo tomó asiento mientras Inoue iba a la cocina a preparar el té. Comenzó a contemplar la habitación con sus ojos color avellana.

"_¿Qué eso lo que hago aquí?"_

"_**Te lastimé sin saberlo"**_

En la cocina, Inoue preparaba lentamente el té, mientras meditaba y finalmente llegó a una conclusión. Estaba decidida, durante algún tiempo había pensado que si eran novios, podrían llegar a algo "más". Solo había sido una idea hasta ese momento, pero ahora estaba convencida, esta dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de que el shinigami sustituto estuviera a su lado.

Llevó el té a la mesa y se sentó a lado de Ichigo, recargando su cabeza con delicadeza en el hombro de su acompañante.

Permanecieron de esa manera durante un rato, el corazón de Inoue latía tan rápido y tan fuerte, que pensaba que Kurosaki escucharía sus latidos. Lo amaba y esperaba que el sintiera lo mismo, en verdad lo deseaba. Era momento de actuar, levantó si cabeza y viró su mirada al joven de cabellos color naranja.

Lentamente entrelazó sus delgados dedos con los del shinigami sustituto y se acercó poco a poco a él.

"Kurosaki-kun" – susurró al oído del joven – "te amo"

De nuevo esas palabras, no sabía como actuar ante aquella confesión, solo podía permanecer en silencio.

Lentamente la joven de larga cabellera naranja posó sus suaves labios sobre los del shinigami sustituto. Todo comenzó con un tierno beso.

Poco a poco ese beso se fue tornando más intenso, cuando Inoue estaba a punto de desabotonar la camisa de su compañero la insignia de este comenzó a sonar.

Separó sus labios para tomar aire y tomar la insignia – "Inoue… tengo que ir" – dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"¿No puedes dejárselo a Kuchiki-san?" – preguntó con un tono meloso, no quería ser interrumpida.

"Tengo que ir" – se separó de su compañera pero no pudo avanzar porque esta lo sujetó de la mano –"prometo regresar" – le regaló una sonrisa que la convenció y lo dejó ir.

Decidió confiar en él, en el hecho de que regresaría a su lado.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo al lugar donde sintió el reiatsu del Hollow, usó su insignia para tomar forma de shinigami y se dispuso a pelear.

Le tomó menos de cinco minutos, no era un Hollow muy poderoso. Contempló el escenario de la batalla, aquel parque donde dijo que protegería a todas las almas que pudiera, donde había aceptado ser un shinigami.

"_¿Por qué no habrá venido?" _pensó mientras se acercaba a su cuerpo.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que una pequeña figura se acercaba corriendo. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente se dio cuenta quien era.

"Rukia…" – susurró mientras veía como se acercaba.

"Llegas tarde enana, ya acabé con el Hollow" – dijo molesto mientras entraba a su cuerpo.

"¿Y tu que haces aquí?" – preguntó algo sorprendida.

"¿Pues que más? Vine a exterminar al Hollow"

"Pensé que ibas a estar ocupado" – respondió seria – "Bueno creo que vine en vano, nos vemos luego Ichigo"

"¿Cómo que nos vemos luego?" – cuestionó enfadado – "¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?"

"A casa de Urahara"

"Te acompaño" – dijo el shinigami sustituto mientras se acercaba a su compañera.

"No gracias"- respondió cortante.

"¿Y a ti que te pasa?" – preguntó con el seño más fruncido de lo habitual.

"¿No estabas haciendo algo importante?"

"No, nada en especial"

"¿Seguro?"

"Si"

Suspiró mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzó a caminar – "Será mejor que te vayas, seguramente te está esperando"

No supo que decir, solo pudo observar como Rukia se alejaba de él.

"No puede ser…" –dijo mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos – "Rukia… lo sabe"

* * *

**asi es!!! lo sabe ninio!!!! juar juar!!!!**

**las cosas se van a poner intensas!!! ( o eso espero XD)**

**gracias por leer mi fic, espero tener lista la continuacion pronto**

**de nuevo gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer**

**Selenic Soul**

**PD. se que siempre digo esto pero... pronto habrá Ichiruki!!!!!!!**


	11. Un tranvía llamado Deseo Parte II

**Hola hola!!!! cuanto tiempo sin vernos!!! por fin pude actualizar. Estaba en semanas de examenes y entregas de trabajos así que no había podido escribir nada T^T pero hoy me desaté y terminé este capítulo y ya llevo la mitad del otro (que arranque!!!)**

**Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, en verdad aprecio mucho el que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi fic y escribir reviews T^T**

**Así es... Rukia lo sabe....**

**Espero no me odien por lo que estan a punto de leer, en una parte solo recuerden "bendito sea el que sufre tentaciones", ustedes sabrán en qué parte XD**

**Aquí esta la continuacion, espero les guste, aunque lo dudo T^T**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 11 "Un tranvía llamado Deseo" Parte II**

"Será mejor que te vayas, seguramente te está esperando"

No supo que decir, solo pudo observar como Rukia se alejaba de él.

"No puede ser…" –dijo mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos – "Rukia… lo sabe"

Entró a su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa de Orihime. Se encontraba ausente, caminaba ensimismado, confundido, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Cómo era posible? Simplemente no podía creerlo, Rukia lo sabía.

Trató de calmarse, no debía sorprenderle, tarde o temprano Rukia se hubiera enterado de una forma u otra. No entendía por qué le molestaba tanto el hecho de que Rukia supiera acerca de su relación con Inoue; le molestaba demasiado que algo así pudiera perturbarlo, le resultaba patético.

Siguió caminando, tratando de relajarse y encontrar el lado positivo, al menos ya lo sabía y no había sido él quien se lo dijo. Se sentía aliviado por no tener esa conversación con ella.

Intentaba sacar ese asunto y a Rukia de su cabeza, pero le resultaba imposible; cuando se dio cuenta había llegado a su destino, el departamento de Inoue Orihime, lentamente subió las escaleras y cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, ésta se abrió dejando ver a la única habitante del pequeño departamento.

"Regresaste" – no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo.

"Si" – trató de corresponder la sonrisa, pero le resultaba difícil.

Inoue estaba contenta de verlo de regreso, se sentía aliviada de que no se repitiera el acontecimiento ocurrido el día anterior.

Entró al departamento e Inoue le indicó dónde debía sentarse; había decorado un poco el departamento. Encendió algunas velas y acomodó algunos cojines donde se encontraba el shinigami sustituto, nada fuero de lo común, pero daba un poco de ambiente.

"_**No entendía el por qué o quizá no quería verlo, a pesar de que siempre estuvo frente a mí" **_

Contempló a la joven de larga cabellera y hermosos ojos color plomo, desprendía un brillo especial, algo único. Vio como de nuevo le regalaba una dulce sonrisa, intentó corresponder el gesto lo mejor que pudo, no quería herirla, en ningún momento lo deseó.

Inoue se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba con Ichigo y sabía perfectamente la razón de su pesar, se había encontrado con Kuchiki Rukia, lo sabía perfectamente. Por eso debía hacer lo que fuera para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, debía hacer lo necesario para que sólo pensara en ella. Estaba dispuesta a entregarse en cuerpo y alma al hombre a quien había amado durante tanto tiempo. Acercó su mano al interruptor y apagó la luz.

No hubo dudas para Ichigo, de inmediato descifró sus intenciones, sabía perfectamente lo que Inoue Orihime planeaba hacer; por su mirada, sabía que estaba convencida, que en verdad deseaba hacerlo, pero ¿acaso él lo deseaba también?

Poco a poco se acercó a él con una seductora mirada, se colocó a su nivel y posó sus suaves labios sobre los de su acompañante. Éste correspondió ese tierno beso.

Poco a poco, Inoue desabotonó lenta y cuidadosamente cada uno de los botones de la camisa del shinigami sustituto, estaba nerviosa, sus delgados dedos temblaban mientras realizaban tal acción.

Los besos no se detuvieron, poco a poco se llenaron de pasión y se tornaron salvajes. Si acaso en algún momento paraban era durante algunos segundos, lo suficiente como para recuperar el aliento.

Cuando terminó de desabotonar la camisa del shinigami contemplo su perfecto cuerpo, sus pectorales y abdominales perfectamente definidos, también contempló sus cicatrices, ¿Cuántas de ellas fueron por salvar a Kuchiki Rukia?

Con cuidado acarició la más grande de ellas, la que fue provocada por Kuchiki Byakuya, la noche en que se llevaron a Rukia a la Soul Society.

Los apasionados besos continuaron, Ichigo poco a poco se dejó llevar por el momento, a pesar de que no sintiera lo mismo que Inoue sentía por él, era humano y se dejaba llevar por ese tipo de situaciones carnales. El deseo invadía su cuerpo y corrompía su mente.

Se dejó llevar por la pasión y lo olvidó todo, se dejó perder por el deseo.

Era una situación meramente pasional.

Abrazó con fuerza a Inoue, quién se llenó de alegría al sentir esos fuertes brazos rodear su cuerpo. Ichigo dejó los simples besos y siguió con caricias por debajo de la rompa.

En esa habitación, solo había espacio para la pasión y solo para eso, no había cavidad para alguna otra cosa.

Poco a poco Ichigo se recostó mientras Inoue se quitaba la blusa.

"_**¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así?"**_

Continuaron besándose, Ichigo besó el cuello de Orihime, provocando un ligero gemido. La joven de ojos color plomo comenzó a besar el abdomen de Ichigo, bajó lentamente, parecía agradarle al joven.

"_**Lo siento" **_

"Rukia…"

Aquel nombre, se escapó en forma de susurró, durante un momento cercano al éxtasis.

Su cuerpo se congeló, lentamente levantó la cabeza mirando al shinigami sustituto. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, no quería creer lo que había escuchado.

"¿Por qué?" – susurró sin parpadear, poco a poco sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Al ver el rostro de Inoue, se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Sin querer, la había herido.

Ocultó su mirada bajo su salvaje fleco, se incorporó poco a poco.

La joven de larga cabellera naranja seguía inerte, sin parpadear. Ichigo se levantó y comenzó a abotonarse la camisa mientras caminaba a la puerta, antes de salir, la miró desde el marco de la puerta, arrepentido.

"Lo siento Inoue"

En cuanto esas palabras resonaron en la habitación, lágrimas tan grandes como la luna comenzaron a emerger de los grandes ojos de Inoue Orihime.

No pudo aguantar más, no podía verla en ese estado, salió de el departamento, dejándola sumergida en llanto. Sabía que era un acto cobarde, se sentía repugnante, sin embargo, sabía que no podía hacer nada.

No era momento de explicaciones ni disculpas, el daño estaba hecho, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue huir del problema, como un cobarde.

Quería correr tras él, pero eso sería caer más bajo de lo que había hecho, el llanto cada vez se hizo más fuerte, los sollozos se convirtieron en inconsolables lamentos. No podía reprimirse, se abrazaba con fuerza mientras dejaba salir su frustración.

Ichigo pudo escuchar los lamentos, aún no se había alejado lo suficiente pero hubiera deseado hacerlo.

Siguió su camino, intentando ignorar lo que sucedía. Maldiciendo todo, pero más que nada a sí mismo, habría hecho lo que fuera para que Inoue no sufriera y fue él mismo quien lo hizo, él y nadie más.

Continuó caminando sin rumbo fijo, de nuevo ensimismado y confundido. Se rascó la cabeza como acostumbraba hacerlo, comenzaba a sentirse frustrado. Necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera, necesitaba hablar con alguien pero con quién, no podía hablar con cualquiera. No sabría cómo decírselo a Chad, Tatsuki lo golpearía hasta la muerte e Ishida, no tenía ánimos para soportar su sermón.

Se rascó la cabeza con ambas manos incrementando la fuerza. Poco a poco se incorporó y se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, por alguna razón, había llegado a la tienda de Urahara.

Se acercó lentamente, entró despacio, sin hacer ruido alguno. Cuando estuvo dentro, no supo que hacer, es más no entendía por qué había entrado.

Se encontraba frente a los productos, se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada y sintió un gran alivio, sólo tenía que dar la media vuelta e irse y fin del asunto.

Cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo escuchó una voz familiar, lo cual no le agradó.

* * *

**Persona desconocida: ¿Que demonios fue eso?**

**Selenic Soul: Ah.... ¿que?**

**Persona: tu sabes...**

**SS: no, no se...**

**Persona: ¬¬**

**SS: ah! si... ¿quien sera el dueño o dueña de esa voz...?**

**Persona: no tonta!!!!! que demonios fue eso de "pasion carnal"?!**

**SS: ah... como habrá llegado Ichigo a la tienda...**

**persona: no cambies el tema!!!**

**SS: mmm T^T (se echa a correr)**

* * *

**La primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo... ustedes saben, caricias besos y no sabía como describirlo además.... NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBO DE ESE TIPO ES CON LA HIME!!!!! pero bueno... Ichigo caliente XD**

**Estoy lista para recibir cualquier tipo d comentario... T^T no merezco ser llamada Ichirukista!!!!! **

**Gracias por leer T^T**

**Selenic Soul T^T**


	12. La lluvia ha vuelto

**Hola hola!! Quiero agradecerles por leer mi fic y los reviews que me han dejado, me da mucho gusto poder leerlos y saber su opinion sobre mi fic. En verdad se los agradezco mucho ^^.**

**Después de algún tiempo aquí les traigo la continuación, no es la gran cosa, son pensamientos de Ichigo, es un poco corto.**

**Espero sea de su agrado.****

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12 "La lluvia ha vuelto"**

De alguna manera, había terminado en el almacén de Urahara. En cuanto se dio cuenta, decidió marcharse, pero antes de poder hacerlo escuchó una voz familiar, lo cual no le agradó.

"Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Kurosaki-san" – a acercó lentamente, emergiendo de la obscuridad.

"Urahara" – dijo el shinigami sustituto mientras el rubio se acercaba.

"¿En qué te puede ayudar este sexy mercader?" – dijo mientras abría su abanico y cubría parte de su rostro con el.

No hubo respuesta, no había pensado en alguna excusa.

"¿Buscas a Kuchiki-san?"

Ichigo era conciente de que en algún momento Urahara mencionaría a Rukia, pero esperaba que no lo hiciera tan pronto.

"Yo…"

"Lo siento Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san salió" – dijo el mercader con melancolía mientras se abanicaba.

Se sentía realmente aliviado, no sabría que decirle si la viera. Para Ichigo, las cosas entre Rukia y él se habían complicado desde la última vez que se vieron.

"_Supongo que así es mejor"_ – pensó Ichigo mientras se daba media vuelta, listo para retirarse.

"Kurosaki-san" – llamó Urahara al shinigami sustituto antes de que saliera del almacén – "Kuchiki-san y Abarai-san no deben tardar en regresar, ¿Por qué no te quedas?" – sugirió el mercader.

Al escuchar eso se detuvo, no tenía idea de que Renji estaba en Karakura. Apretó con fuerza su mano en forma de puño, la idea comenzó a molestarle. El simple hecho de que Renji estuviera en la ciudad no era lo que le inquietaba, era algo más, algo que no comprendía del todo.

"Está bien Urahara, nos vemos luego" – dicho eso se salió en silencio del almacén.

De nuevo, se encontraba caminando en silencio por las solitarias calles de Karakura, ensimismado, ahora además de la confusión que invadía y corrompía sus sentidos, estaba la ira.

Entendía el porque del primer sentimiento, sin embargo, el motivo de la ira era algo que no entendía del todo. Desde que Rukia había vuelto, su mundo se derrumbó totalmente, no fue así como lo había imaginado.

En poco tiempo llegó a su casa, entró silenciosamente y se dirigió sigilosamente a al baño, no quería que nadie supiera de su llegada. No estaba de humor para aguantar a nadie de su familia, mucho menos a su padre.

Llenó la tina con agua caliente y lentamente se sumergió en esta, necesitaba relajarse un poco; intentaba aclarar sus ideas, poco a poco abrió su mente mientras el vapor se expandía por el baño.

¿Qué era lo que lo perturbaba tanto? Ya no era el mismo Kurosaki Ichigo de siempre, algo le pasaba, sabía que algo en él estaba cambiando y eso era lo que más odiaba, pero ¿Cuándo había comenzado? Cerró los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de un ceño fruncido se formó en su rostro, sabía la respuesta, pero la había negado todo el tiempo, sabía que todo había comenzado el día en que regresó a Karakura, sin Rukia.

Desde ese entonces nada era igual, su mundo se había distorsionado de nuevo y por alguna razón, tenía la esperanza de que cuando Rukia volviera, todo en su mundo volvería a ser como antes y él volvería a ser el mismo, tenía aquella vaga esperanza.

Soltó una pequeña risa al darse cuenta de lo infantil que resultaba eso, pero por más infantil y vergonzoso que fuera, era lo que había pensado todo ese tiempo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Lo había negado todo ese tiempo, fingiendo que todo marchaba bien, pero ¿a quién engañaba? Nada estaba bien, se esforzó lo más que pudo para aguantar hasta que ella llegara a poner orden en su vida, fingió estar bien y ser fuerte; y al final, aquella actuación no convenció a nadie, el único que pretendía que había funcionado era él mismo.

Al poder comprender mejor lo que cruzaba por su mente, se sentía un poco más aliviado, emergió lentamente provocando que pequeñas gotas de agua caliente recorrieran su cuerpo desnudo.

Secó lentamente su cuerpo, mientras seguía divagando. Se vistió sin cuidado y se dirigió a su habitación en silencio. Entró despacio, no se preocupó por encender la luz, se tumbó en la cama e intentó dormir.

Pero fue más complicado de lo que pensó, aquellos pensamientos seguían ahí, acerca de Rukia y Renji. Le molestaba el hecho de sentirse incómodo al respecto y se sentía aún más culpable el dejar el asunto de Inoue a un lado. Sabía que era cruel, pero para él en ese momento, era algo que no tenía mucha relevancia.

Necesitaba pedirle una disculpa, sabía que no sería suficiente, pero era lo único que podía que hacer para intentar remediar su error.

Poco a poco iba cerrando los párpados, mientras le daba orden a sus prioridades. Primero le pediría una disculpa a Inoue y luego hablaría con Rukia, no era algo que deseara en un cien por ciento, sin embargo de alguna manera lo necesitaba.

Lentamente sus párpados se fueron cerrando, al punto de no abrirse más y los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron, su cuerpo cedió ante el desgaste mental y se quedó dormido en aquella noche oscura, en la que su lluvia interna no cesaba.

* * *

**Me hubiera gustado poner una mejor continuación, les prometo que Rukia aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Gracias por su tiempo.**

**Selenic Soul.**

**PD. Me gustaría saber su opinión del capítulo.**


End file.
